De Naturaleza Lesiva y Espíritu Embalsamado
by Kira97
Summary: Comenzar la preparatoria no es fácil para nadie, y es aún peor para aquellos que cargan con su pasado a cuestas.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1- Caras nuevas._

La primera impresión que Sapphire tuvo de Ruby pudo haber sido mucho mejor.

-¿Llegando tarde de nuevo, señorita Moore?- Hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Sapphire alzó la mirada, sorprendida ante el comentario que la profesora había soltado al percatarse de la chica que se asomaba por detrás de la puerta del salón de clases. Ésta soltó un leve gruñido.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Musitó bajando la mirada, la solapa de una gorra azul ocultándole los ojos.

-Desde luego, si promete comportarse.

La chica asintió y los tupidos rizos de su cabello imitaron el movimiento.

 _Ruby Moore_. Sapphire había escuchado su nombre un par de veces entre los murmullos y risitas de las otras chicas en el aula unos pocos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase; y sinceramente esperaba que se detuviesen ahora que ya estaba allí, tratando de abrirse paso entre las bancas.

Pero los murmullos volvieron antes de lo que creyó:

 _"Sí, yo también escuché eso."_

 _"Cuidado,no te vaya a contagiar..."_

 _"Shh, ¡te va a oír!"_

Sapphire soltó un suspiro y, con las manos aún en su regazo, se le hacía imposible no sujetar la orilla de su falda, arrugando y retorciendo la oscura tela. No tenía idea de quién era esta chica o qué había hecho para ser tratada de esa manera, pero de algo estaba segura: Nadie merecía ese tipo de trato.

Pero Sapphire apenas llevaba una hora presente en aquella institución. _¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?_ Pensaba, mientras, la joven se quedó de pie a su lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó señalando la solitaria silla entre ellas dos.

-Sí, claro.

Ruby sonrió y dejó su mochila sobre la mesa frente a ellas.

Sapphire trató de ignorar los comentarios murmurados a su alrededor e intentó prestar un poco más de atención a la visible marca que rodeaba el ojo de su compañera.

-o-o

-Eres valiente.- Escuchó decir a la desconocida joven que se había acercado, otras tres chicas detrás de ella.- Ni siquiera pediste que te cambiaran de lugar.

Sapphire se detuvo segundos antes de morder su emparedado y alzó la mirada.

-Es nueva, puedes ser más discreta.- Comentó otra chica.

-Oye, solo digo la verdad.- Exclamó antes de volverse hacia Sapphire.-Soy Celia, ¿y tú eres…?

No podía negar que se sintió algo incómoda cuando posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sapphire. Sapphire Devis. Soy nueva en la ciudad.- Respondió con total calma.

-Oh, bueno… ¿y qué te gustaría hacer?

-¿Ahora? -Hizo una pausa antes de remover con delicadeza la mano posada en su hombro.- Me gustaría disfrutar de mi almuerzo en paz, muchas gracias.

-Oye, no tienes porqué ser tan grosera.- Reclamó otra de las chicas.

-No, está bien.- Respondió Celia mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su falda.- Supuse que después de tener que pasar dos horas sentada al lado de la tortillera te irritarías así que no hay cuidado. Hablaremos otro día.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza.

 _"La Tortillera."_

Sapphire estaba bastante irritada, mas no tenía nada que ver con Ruby; y fue hasta ese momento que comprendió el por qué la fastidiaban tanto.

 _¿Acaso Ruby es…?_

Era un alivio que su cabello cubriera gran parte de sus ojos, pues sabía que poseía una mirada asesina.

La joven miró el emparedado en sus manos y lo guardó en la bolsa donde su madre lo había empacado. Ya no tenía hambre.

 _Entonces nada ha cambiado._ Pensó mientras retorcía la boca de la bolsa de papel.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

Primero que nada: **Steven Universe no me pertenece.** Y segundo, hace un par de meses que no escribo fanfiction así que perdona si estoy algo oxidada...

Y tercero, solo para aclarar, preferí utilizar los nombres originales (osease, en Inglés) por gusto personal (es solo que el nombre " _Sapphire"_ es tan elegante y formal _*se agarra el pecho*_ )...

Por otro lado... Buenas noticias! este show ya absorbió mi espíritu y condenó mi alma a esperar hasta el próximo año por nuevos episodios, y es por eso que me convencí de escribir un poco acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas (Ruby y Sapphire, oh sí...).

Sé que la idea de un romance escolar es de lo más trillado, pero para ser honesta nunca la probé... así que aquí estoy, escribiendo esto...

En fin!, disfruté mucho hacer este capítulo así que probablemente haga unos cuantos más, espero te haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2-¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!_

Ruby no tuvo una primera impresión en la cual pensar, tenía otros asuntos en mente.

 _Tiene que ser una jodida broma…_

La joven sintió que su corazón se paralizó y con el ceño fruncido se volvió hacia la alta chica cuyo pecho se había topado con su espalda.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi vieja amiga Ruby…- Se mofó la alta chica, su cabello atado en una larga y enmarañada cola de caballo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Jasper?- Exclamó alzando sus puños en defensa.- ¿Vienes por la revancha?

-Wow, tranquila…- Respondió levantando ambas manos.- No vengo a pelear contigo, solo busco negociar…

Ruby alzó una ceja ante el comentario y casi se convenció de que lo que decía la chica era cierto.

Quizás Ruby no era buena en muchas cosas relacionadas con el colegio, la historia era aburrida, las matemáticas eran tediosas y química era una total pesadilla. Pero algo sí sabía: cómo meterse en líos.

Podía sentir la adrenalina apoderándose de su cuerpo cuando las otras tres chicas que acompañaban a Jasper comenzaron a rodearla. Ruby respiró hondo y alzó la mirada.

-Verás, no tengo dinero para volver a casa y sé que eres alguien bastante… _generosa_ con las chicas.- Dio un paso adelante.- Así que pensé qu…

-Oh, ¿y no te dolió?- Gruñó, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Ruby solo sintió una gran fuerza tirando del cuello de su suéter, sus pies desprendiéndose del suelo, y su gorra volando por los aires.

-Escucha, mocosa. Tienes dos opciones: puedes huir y darnos tu dinero, o puedes quedarte, recibir otra buena paliza y darnos tu dinero.- Miró el ojo herido de Ruby.- Ya sabes cómo es esto.

Ruby mantuvo contacto visual por un buen rato y Jasper torció la boca.

-Como quieras.- Y con eso alzó su puño.

Ruby cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe; sin embargo lo único que llegó fue una voz, una queda y firme voz.

-O está la tercera opción, pueden dejarla ir y no arriesgarse a una suspensión.

Los ojos de todas se volvieron hacia la joven de pie a solo unos metros.

-No es una buena idea, pequeña rata.- Respondió Jasper, su puño alzándose de nuevo.- Es mejor que te des vuelta y todas hagamos como que nadie vio nada.

-Oh, pero puede que sí haya alguien viendo.- Respondió señalando a una de las esquinas del callejón.- Parte de la renovación de la escuela incluye cámaras de vigilancia. Me sorprende que una busca-pleitos profesional no conozca su territorio.

Un pánico silencioso se apoderó de Jasper y las demás chicas.

El cuerpo de Ruby chocó contra el suelo.

-Vámonos de aquí.- Exclamó Jasper mientras se ocultaba ambas manos en los bolsillos. No creyó que valiera la pena arriesgar su última oportunidad (antes de ser expulsada del colegio) en Ruby.- Pero tú...- Dijo señalando a Sapphire.-…ten cuidado con lo que dices, nadie aprecia a un soplón.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Para cuando Ruby se levantó del suelo Jasper y su pandilla ya habían desaparecido, y para cuando alzó la mirada, Sapphire ya tenía una mano extendida.

Ruby tomó su mano y Sapphire se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Deberías hablar con el director acerca de esto.- Dijo mientras la guiaba a la orilla del jardín. No era algo muy elegante, solo unas pocas flores y maleza dentro de un gran cuadro de tierra rodeada de cemento.

-Sí, seguro.- Murmuró mientras se sentaba en el borde, su otra mano sujetándose el torso.- ¿Cómo crees que conseguí que me dejara el ojo así?...

Sapphire suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del callejón. Se agachó para tomar la gorra de Ruby y aún de espaldas murmuró.

-¿Son así todos los días?… quiero decir, para ti en particular.

-Bueno, sí… apenas y tengo tiempo para llegar a clase todos los días siempre que a Jasper se le ocurre esperarme en el camino, el receso es un asco, y tengo que cuidarme de los prefectos y coordinadoras para llegar a casa con un reporte menos.

Sapphire sujetó la gorra con fuerza.

-No es justo.

Ruby soltó una risa desalentadora.

-¿Justo?...- Exclamó mientras veía la figura de la joven volviéndose hacia ella.

-Sí, debes sentirte un poco sola.- Dijo ofreciéndole la gorra.

Ruby tomó su gorra y le sacudió el polvo.

-No tienes idea…

Sapphire se sentó al lado de la chica, soltó una corta risa y sin quererlo su voz se quebró cuando volvió a hablar.

-Creo que sí la tengo.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Como siempre: **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

Y jamás se me ocurrió pero esta pagina es una trampa mortal... ese capítulo fueron dos hojas de Word y parece un resumen de la escuela.

¡Te maldigo ilusión óptica!

En fin, espero te haya gustado y te animes a dejar un review.

P.D: no estoy muy segura de qué tan seguido pueda escribir pero trataré de hallar un ritmo.

Y en caso de que hubiera dudas, sí, yo dibujé la portada. Puedes encontrarla en mejor calidad en mi tumblr: post/131792418642/heres-a-thing-i-made-for-a-fanfic-im-writing-a


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3- Limando Asperezas._

La repentina reacción de Sapphire desconcertó tanto a Ruby que por un momento consideró salir corriendo del callejón. Eso era lo usual para ella, escapar, evadir. Pero esta vez solo bajó la mirada, estaba tan cansada de huir.

-Bueno, si de verdad es así…- Murmuró volviéndose hacia la chica.-…creo que ya no me sentiría tan sola.

Sapphire sonrió y Ruby tenía ganas de meter la cabeza en la tierra del jardín. No pudo elegir un mejor lugar para decir algo como eso. Estaban solo ellas dos, solas, vigiladas por una cámara en uno de los rincones más ocultos de una escuela religiosa, ¿y aun así estaba tratando de acercarse a esta chica?

 _Buena esa._ Pensó para si misma _._

-¿Y…qué te trae por aquí?...- Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.- Escuché que eres nueva en la ciudad.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de la joven y Ruby entró en pánico.

-N-no quise…no es como que me interese… -Hizo una pausa y casi podía oír a la tierra llamando su nombre de nuevo. Soltó un leve gruñido.- quiero decir... no tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres.

-Gracias, pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó, una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo revolviéndose en su estómago.- Hablemos de algo más. ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

-Practicaba gimnasia en las tardes. Lo más seguro es que mis padres estén buscando un lugar para poder continuar las clases.

Ruby se mostró confundida ante la mención de sus padres y la pregunta que salió de su boca le puso la piel de gallina a la chica sentada a su lado.

-Y… ¿te gusta?

-No me quejo…- Entonces lo recordó. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro- Pero hace algunos meses tomé clases de esgrima en un curso de verano…

-¿Y supongo que eso sí te gustó?- Preguntó Ruby, una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Sapphire sintió un leve cosquilleo en el pecho. Hacía tanto que la gente a su alrededor cuestionaba la mudanza que había olvidado como era que alguien le preguntara cómo se sentía haciendo algo que de verdad le gustara. Se volvió hacia Ruby.

-Me encantó.

Ruby soltó una risita, trató de hacer a un lado un mechón de cabello y sus dedos rozaron el ahora descubierto raspón en su mejilla. Soltó una maldición en voz baja.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sapphire, su mano hallando el hombro de Ruby.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…- Respondió, su dedo índice señalándose la mejilla.- Es solo un rasguño.

Sapphire frunció el ceño levemente y acercó su mano al rostro de Ruby.

-¿Puedo…? -Preguntó. Ruby asintió y Sapphire soltó un suspiro a penas sus manos hicieron a un lado el alborotado cabello.- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciéndote esto?

Rubí parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida ante la notable molestia en la voz de Sapphire.

-Un buen tiempo, creo.

Sapphire dejó ir la mejilla de Ruby y comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo al costado de su falda. Sacó el curita con sumo cuidado de su empaque, volvió a mirar a Ruby.

-Quédate quieta…- Dijo, y con delicadeza colocó la bandita sobre la herida.- Ya, así está mucho mejor.

Ruby sonrió.

-No creo que tengas un parche o algo así, ¿cierto?- Bromeó señalándose el ojo, aún hinchado.

Sapphire soltó una carcajada y le arrebató la gorra de las manos para luego ponerla sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Creo que con la gorra basta.- Añadió mientras se ponía de pie.- Será mejor volver, tocarán la campana en cualquier momento.

Ruby asintió y en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo escuchó la campana a la distancia.

-¿Qué, acaso adivinas el futuro?

-o-o

La piel de Ruby se erizó cuando la maestra dio la instrucción y se halló a si misma alzando la mano para preguntar si podía repetir lo que había dicho.

-Como había dicho, señorita Moore, quiero que formen parejas para el proyecto de química de la próxima semana. Tienen el tiempo suficiente para presentar algo decente así que, por favor, que así sea.

Ruby era un cometa cuando se trataba de proyectos grupales, aparecía cada cierto día – tarde la mayoría de las veces - en la casa de alguno de sus compañeros para fingir aportar información y pedir su parte de la exposición, solo para faltar el día de la presentación, por supuesto.

Es por eso que sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Sapphire le dijo a la profesora que trabajarían juntas.

-Hmm, buena suerte.- Le escuchó musitar.- La calificación de ambas depende de esto así que te sugiero que elijas otra compañera.

Sapphire negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero le aseguro que Ruby y yo haremos un buen trabajo.

La profesora asintió y anotó los nombres en la libreta que llevaba en mano antes de seguir su camino entre las mesas del aula.

Iba a ser una semana muy larga.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Estoy tan feliz, no puedo creer que este fic esté siendo tan bien recibido, muchísimas gracias a todos!

Y sé que quizás me odien por esto pero de una vez les quiero avisar que quizás tarde un poquito en subir el siguiente capítulo, tengo algunas tareas y proyectos pendientes y de veras necesito ponerme al corriente con eso.

Ah y **Steven Universe no me pertenece** bla bla bla...

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4- Trabajo en equipo._

Ruby no era de quedarse a esperar a nadie a la hora de la salida, pero esta vez -a pesar de las sospechosas miradas y murmullos entre sus compañeros- se quedó un rato junto a la mesa mientras Sapphire guardaba un par de libros en su mochila.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos en tu casa?- Preguntó ajustándose la gorra.

-Claro, déjame anotarla en…- Dijo mientras sacaba una pluma de su lapicera.

-Solo anótala en mi brazo.- Respondió Ruby mientras se remangaba la chamarra.- Siempre pierdo los papeles.

-Hmm… en ese caso…- Murmuró Sapphire mientras trazaba sobre la piel de la chica. Ruby se miró el brazo una vez la chica le soltó y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

Sapphire había anotado su número telefónico.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo que quedó mirándose el brazo, pero debió haber sido un buen rato. Sapphire se aclaró la garganta.

-Te mando la dirección cuando llegue.

Ruby reaccionó y asintió antes de echarse la mochila a la espalda y salir del salón.

-o-o

La vida de Sapphire no podía ser más monótona.

Ya se había acostumbrado a esperar los 4 minutos exactos que tardaba el chofer para ir por ella al colegio, bajar del auto, dar las buenas tardes a su madre -que casi siempre estaba paseándose por la casa con el teléfono en mano-, esquivar algunos de los juguetes de su hermano menor en el camino a su habitación y, finalmente, cambiarse de ropa antes de que su hermana mayor tocase la puerta, avisando que papá había llegado y debía bajar a comer.

Apenas llegó a su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama. Suspiró.

-Sapphire Devis…- Murmuró cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.- ¿qué acabas de hacer?...

Fue entonces que notó la pequeña nota amarilla pegada en la cabecera de su cama. Se sentó y la tomó, leyéndola en voz baja.

 _Salí, junta de último minuto, voy a tardar, no te quedes despierta muy tarde._

 _-Mamá._

Sapphire soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez más, el esponjoso edredón amoldándose a su figura. Sintió una leve vibración en su bolsillo.

La pantalla mostraba un número desconocido.

 _No es por apurarte, pero no me diste la dirección de tu casa…_

La chica bajó la mirada, ¿cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? Se disculpó y envió la dirección en un mismo mensaje, Ruby respondió son un simple: " _Ok, llego en media hora…"_

Pero en menos de media hora la madre naturaleza hizo de las suyas.

-o-o

Empapada y con el cabello adherido al cuello, finalmente llegó a su destino.

Ruby sabía que no debía juzgar un libro por su portada, pero mentiría si decía que la sola presencia de Sapphire no irradiaba un aire de elegancia. Es por ello que no se sorprendió cuando vio la refinada reja, brillando con singular gracia a causa del agua que se deslizaba por los plateados y altos barrotes. Miró la pared de ladrillo al lado del enrejado y confirmó los números de la residencia.

Sí, era la casa de Sapphire.

Llamó al timbre y casi se le detiene el corazón cuando notó al mayordomo que se asomaba a la distancia por la ventana de la planta baja. El hombre salió de prisa con un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia.

-¿Ruby Moore?- Preguntó leyendo el nombre de un pequeño papel que traía en la mano.

La chica asintió, la reja se abrió y en segundos dejó de sentir el agua sobre su cabeza.

Ruby se adentró en la enorme casa tratando de no temblar, pero falló cuando Sapphire se asomó por detrás de una de las habitaciones.

-¡Ruby!- Exclamó con una sonrisa, sus pasos haciendo un leve eco en el suelo de madera.- Sí pudiste llegar.

-Heh, no está tan lejos…-Respondió metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su suéter.- En realidad vivo a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

-Por Dios, estás empapada…- Dijo antes de tomarle del brazo.- Ven conmigo, creo que puedo prestarte algo para que te cambies.

-o-o

-Sapphire… esto es horrible.-Bromeó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sapphire se recargó en la puerta que daba al baño de su habitación, mismo al que Ruby había entrado para deshacerse de la mojada ropa.

-Oh vamos, no se te puede ver tan mal.

La chica se miraba de pies a cabeza una y otra vez frente al espejo del baño.

Podían ser solo una blusa de tirantes y un short de un color más oscuro –atuendo digno de un domingo por la tarde- pero el simple hecho de que ambos le pertenecieran a Sapphire era suficiente para convencer a Ruby de que quizás no se le veía tan bien.

-No, aún no me convence.

Escuchó una queda risa por parte de Sapphire y el cosquilleo volvió a recorrerle el pecho. La joven tenía una risa encantadora.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas antes de que te encierre.

Y con eso la puerta se abrió de repente.

Las mejillas de Ruby ardían cuando Sapphire sonrió y le tomó de los hombros.

-¿Ves?, no está tan mal. Me hubieras visto a mí cuando me disfrazaron de árbol para una obra en la secundaria.- Agregó para suavizar la tensión en los hombros de la chica frente a ella.

Ruby soltó una risita y desvió la mirada un momento. Ella no tenía muchas anécdotas graciosas sobre la secundaria; de hecho, prefería ignorar gran parte de ella. Negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Será mejor comenzar. Aún no sé si quiero usar esto mucho rato.

-o-o

El aroma a pizza y frituras inundó la sala apenas las chicas se instalaron.

-Ruby, no creo que…

-Pero aquí lo dice.- Reclamó y volteó el libro en dirección a Sapphire, un dedo señalando la instrucción.- "Entone las piezas _C y D_..." No entiendo.

Sapphire se inclinó y leyó la instrucción en su mente.

-" _Embone_."- Dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

-Dice: "Embone las piezas _C_ y _D_ antes de fijarlas a la base."

Ruby volteó el libro de nuevo y leyó con cuidado la palabra.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón.

-¿En que tienes que ir con un oculista?- Bromeó Sapphire.

-No...- Respondió un tanto apenada, la mitad del libro cubriendo sus ruborizadas mejillas.- Puedo leer perfectamente, muchas gracias.

Sapphire rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y tomó un poco más del jugo de naranja que su nana les había llevado a la sala. Tenían suerte de haber encontrado uno de los viejos libros que Lapis, la hermana mayor de Sapphire, dejó abandonados hace tanto tiempo. La hoja mostraba cómo formar una maqueta de las moléculas de agua paso a paso; sin embargo, era difícil poder armarla cuando tu compañera de equipo se equivocaba al menos una vez en cada instrucción.

Arrodillada en el suelo y con la mesita como zona de trabajo, la joven tomó una pelota de unicel y una varita de madera, ambas con etiquetas. Miró a Ruby que se había sentado junto a ella -un cojín colocado entre su espalda y una de las patas de madera- y señaló el pegamento que estaba casi al otro lado de la mesita.

La chica captó el mensaje, tomó el bote y se lo pasó en silencio; sus ojos estudiando la siguiente oración una y otra vez.

Sapphire comenzó a pegar las piezas con una sola pregunta en su cabeza. Pero por favor, solo tenía un día de conocer a Ruby y no podía ignorar el hecho de que dicha pregunta era algo personal.

Sabía que en cuanto a personalidad podían no tener mucho en común, pero al enterarse que ambas poseían la misma orientación sexual Sapphire comenzó a sentir cierta admiración hacia Ruby; porque a pesar de las terribles palizas y constantes insultos Ruby conseguía ponerse de pie y seguir caminando.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...

Ruby alzó la mirada.

-Está bien, lo admito, estos shorts no están tan mal.- Comentó señalando la prenda.- Podría conseguirme unos algún día.

Sapphire soltó una risita y le dio un leve empujón con el hombro.

-Te dije que eran cómodos. Además, no se te ven mal.

Ruby sonrió y recargó el codo sobre la mesita, su mano sosteniéndose la mejilla. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de Sapphire. La joven se volvió hacia Ruby con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ibas a preguntarme algo…

Sapphire sintió un nudo en la garganta y fingió acomodar algunas de las varitas de madera para aligerar sus nervios.

-Bueno, no es que me incumba, pero me entere que eres… diferente.- Ruby alzó una ceja.- Quiero decir, que tus _gustos_ son diferentes a los de otras personas…

-Que soy lesbiana.

Sapphire soltó un suspiro.

-Sí, eso.- Aclaró antes de hacer una pausa.- Puedo preguntar ¿cómo es que…? Ya sabes.

-¿Cómo lo supe?

-No.

Lo dijo de una manera tan sólida y confiada, incluso Ruby se sorprendió. Sapphire soltó un suspiro y se acomodó un mechón de cabello.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste decirlo?

-Oh, pues…- Ruby desvió la mirada, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.- No fue la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero supongo que el mensaje quedó bastante claro.

Sapphire tragó saliva y esperó a que la chica continuara.

-Fue hace unos tres años en la escuela.- Ruby alzó la mirada, esperando una reacción por parte de Sapphire, mas no pudo ver mucho y continuó.- Estábamos jugando "verdad o reto" en el salón, yo acababa de entrar así que pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para hacer amigos y soltarme un poco…

-Elegiste verdad y lo dijiste…

Ruby negó con la cabeza.

-Me gusta ser dramática de vez en cuando.- Comentó tomando un montón de palomitas del tazón.- Elegí reto…- Tomo una palomita y la contempló un rato.- Me dijeron que besara a la persona que más me gustara del grupo. Y lo hice.- Masticó la palomita, su mirada clavada en el techo. Soltó un risa.- No se lo tomó muy bien.

-Oh… ¿y qué pasó después?

-Después todos dejaron de hablarme- Respondió tomando otra palomita.- Llamaron a mis padres, la chica se fue de la escuela un par de semanas después…- Comió más palomitas para hacer énfasis en cada uno de los detalles.- Pero fue irónico, ¿sabes? Pasaron algunos meses y me enteré que la chica se volvió lesbiana.- Soltó una carcajada forzada.- Los del salón pensaron que era algo contagioso.

Sapphire soltó una queda risa para seguirle la corriente. -Son unos idiotas.- Murmuró.

-Y espera.- Agregó Ruby, una pizca de amargura en su voz.- Ahora Jasper piensa que es mi culpa que su prima sea lesbiana.

La sonrisa en los labios de Sapphire desapareció.

-¿Después de tres años?

Ruby asintió.

-Después de tres años.

En ese momento algo se revolvió en el estómago de Sapphire. La joven estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición cuando escuchó la voz de Ruby.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Sapphire bajó la mirada e hizo una pausa.

-Aún no sé si estoy lista para decírselo a mis padres. Ambos se la pasan en el trabajo, mi hermana mayor está demasiado ocupada con la universidad y mi hermano menor no es el mejor guardando secretos…

-Y la escuela es un asco.- Agregó Ruby, Sapphire estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Sapphire sabía que le costaría algo de trabajo ser aceptada entre sus compañeros, pero ahora pensaba que podría llegar a ser imposible.

-Bueno, si quieres hablar sobre ello puedes mandarme un mensaje, ¿ok?

La joven asintió, su mirada estaba clavada en su regazo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era un tacto cuidadoso y confortante.

-Vamos, sé que serás una gran lesbiana.

Sapphire soltó una carcajada.

-Trataré.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

No lo parece pero eso fueron 5 páginas en Word...

Quise hacerlo más largo porque de veras chicos, muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes. Estuve reescribiendo este capítulo por tres días para que sirviera de compensación por tardar tanto, espero les haya gustado.

Si es que quedó duda, Ruby es disléxica. La idea (que en realidad no es mía, hasta donde sé les pertenece a _jen-iii_ y a _rhinocio_ en Tumblr) salió porque en el episodio de _Jailbreak_ Ruby dice que "no puede ver", y aunque se sabe que se refiere a que no está acostumbrada a ver sin el ojo extra de Sapphire, me parece original para incluirlo en esta versión humana de Ruby.

Ah y **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5-Rompiendo las Reglas._

A la joven de largos cabellos no se le complicaba mantener conversaciones con otras personas, el clima, el siguiente candidato a la presidencia o la gran zurra que recibió el equipo favorito de la familia eran temas comunes en las reuniones y fiestas de gala que servían de adiestramiento a su pasado, presente y futuro perfil como otro eslabón de una de las cadenas de sangre más reconocidas del país.

Pero con Ruby. Las palabras que habían de salir de la boca de aquella chica eran siempre tan impredecibles para Sapphire, y fue así como aprendió a esperar lo inesperable.

Las semanas pasaban casi tan rápido como los rumores...

-Tu turno.

-¡Ha!- Exclamó Ruby mientras clocaba la pequeña pieza de ajedrez frente al Rey.- ¡Jaque! A puesto a que no viste venir esa.- Se recargó en la silla con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfal.

Sapphire miró el tablero un momento y suspiró.

-Y apuesto a que tú no viste que ese no es tu color.

Ruby abrió los ojos de golpe y se inclinó, casi estrellando su rostro contra el tablero.

-Pero _sí es_ mi color, el blanco es el que empieza y dijiste que me dejarías comenzar hace como... una hora.

-Era broma, Ruby.- Respondió con una risita.

La chica soltó su suspiro de alivio y dejó que sus carcajadas resonaran en el vacío lugar, dicha risa le habría conseguido una expulsión inmediata de la biblioteca de no ser por la ceremonia que había reunido tanto a docentes como estudiantes fuera del edificio. Una ceremonia que Sapphire había asegurado, no sería más interesante que una partida de ajedrez.

-Bien, bien, me gustan los retos.- Respondió volteándose la gorra.- Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Pero fue entonces que escucharon la gran puerta de madera abriéndose con un fuerte chirrido. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y en un arranque de pánico Sapphire sujetó la mano de Ruby, entrelazando sus dedos mientras buscaban ocultarse entre las sombras, lejos de la única luz que se abría paso por la oscuridad del gran salón.

En segundos se hallaron escondidas tras un gran librero, sus respiraciones aún agitadas.

-Que extraño.- Escucharon decir a la anciana voz.- Podría jurar que las apagué todas.- La mujer miró fijamente el tablero por un rato, sus anteojos casi resbalándose de su curvada nariz.- Oh bueno, parece que esta partida ya terminó de todos modos.- Se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba las piezas y las colocaba dentro del estuche.

-Oh, vamos.- Murmuró Ruby, una firme mano cubriéndole la boca, el sonido izo un leve eco y la sangre de ambas se heló. Volvieron la mirada hacia donde estaba la anciana.

-¿Hola?

Ruby se volvió hacia Sapphire con temor puro en sus ojos. Fue entonces que uno de los mechones de cabello de la joven frente a ella se movió de su lugar y un penetrante e intenso brillo se asomó.

-Hay que salir de aquí.- Murmuró tan bajo como pudo y Ruby asintió.

Sapphire podía sentir el sudor que comenzaba a formarse en las manos de ambas y le dio un leve apretón. Alzó una mano con tres dedos en alto y poco a poco inició una cuenta regresiva, Ruby podía sentir la sangre bombeando por todo su cuerpo y cuando la cuenta llegó a cero se levantó tan rápido como pudo.

Los pasos de las chicas hacían un eco sonoro y claro, se ocultaron, corrieron y volvieron a ocultarse, parecía que nunca terminaría. Pero lo hizo, lo hicieron, y aún tomadas de las manos se detuvieron a descansar cerca de los casilleros.

-¿Estás bien, princesa?

Sapphire alzó la mirada, ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-Eso fue una locura...- Respondió ignorando el sobre-nombre.- Pudimos meternos en problemas.

-Pero no lo hicimos, vamos anímate.

En eso escuchó una leve risa y vio a Sapphire cubriéndose la boca con una mano tratando de contenerse.

-Pudimos meternos en problemas...pero no lo hicimos...- Repitió con una felicidad tan genuina, una emoción que Ruby nunca había visto en ella antes; y fue solo por un segundo, en el momento en el que Sapphire se lanzó a sus brazos, que Ruby consiguió ver de nuevo aquel misterioso brillo que adoraba permanecer oculto tras los largos mechones de cabello que ocultaban un aún desconocido rostro.

Los brazos de Ruby rodearon la cintura de la chica con cuidado, su figura era tan fina y delicada. Era en ocasiones como esta en que Ruby temía abrazarla con mucha fuerza, su piel parecía porcelana al contacto con la suya y sentía que podría romperla si no tenía cuidado.

-Oye, tranquilízate, ¿sí?

La joven asintió, su firme agarre deshaciéndose en el aire.

-Entonces así se siente meterse en problemas.

Ruby sonrió.

-No estás en problemas hasta que te atrapan.

~o~o

Lo que parecía incómodo al principio se volvió tan común que Ruby ni siquiera notó las miradas de desagrado que muchos le lanzaron cuando se sentó al lado de Sapphire. Dicha joven aún mantenía sus gustos en secreto. De las cuarenta y dos personas presentes en el salón solo Ruby tenía idea de lo que cruzaba por la mente de su amiga cuando los chicos intentaban pedirle una cita. Algunos llegaban con flores, galletas o cartas, hablaban en voz baja y hasta tartamudeaban; Sapphire tenía cierto cuidado a la hora de rechazarlos, lo hacía con palabras dulces y amigables; sin embargo, también estaban aquellos que se acercaban con pinta de casanovas, utilizando palabras vulgares y poco agradables para tratar de atraer su atención, su suerte no era la misma, eso Ruby lo podía asegurar.

Pero entonces llegó aquella bola de papel.

Estaban a la mitad de la clase de matemáticas cuando golpeó la cabeza de Ruby, cayendo sobre el escritorio que ella y Sapphire compartían. La chica se volvió con una mirada asesina hacia un par de chicos que se mofaban en silencio al fondo del salón, soltó una maldición en voz baja antes de escuchar un grito ahogado por parte de Sapphire. Ruby la miró, y luego a la hoja de libreta arrugada sobre sus cuadernos. Eran varios dibujos grotescos y totalmente desproporcionados, todos de ellas dos en distintas posiciones sexuales, era asqueroso. Sapphire había soltado la hoja de papel como si le quemase la piel, y cuando se dio cuenta, Ruby ya estaba de pie con una mano aferrada al respaldo de la silla.

-¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!

-¡Señorita Ruby!

Ruby no respondió y antes de que Sapphire pudiera detenerla la furiosa chica ya estaba frente a los dos chicos, sus manos enganchadas al escritorio.

-¿Quién de ustedes dos ineptos hizo esos dibujos?- Cuestionó entre dientes, no quería provocar una escena, o al menos no una muy grande.

Ruby no tenía muchos talentos, el deporte era más un sueño lejano y el ajedrez solo un pasatiempo, pero si tuviera que presumir un don en particular, era el poder de leer el miedo en los ojos de sus enemigos.

El chico ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ruby le sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra los casilleros al fondo del salón.

-Me das asco.- Musitó antes de golpearlo justo en el rostro.

La chica a penas y podía oír los lejanos gritos de la profesora, sus puños comenzaban a arder y estaba más que segura que la las pequeñas gotas de sangre que le manchaban el uniforme no eran de ella; el salón se volvió un caos en segundos y la profesora junto con un encargado de limpieza que estaba por los alrededores lucharon por cruzar el mar de niños y llegar hasta la escena, pero para cuando lograron quitarle a Ruby de encima, el chico ya había perdido el conocimiento.

Sapphire terminó rascando la pintura de dos de sus lápices favoritos, sus ojos, aún ocultos bajo su fleco, se mantenían clavados en el reloj. Tendría que esperar dos horas más para poder salir por aquella puerta. Sabía por distintos rumores que el chico había sido enviado al hospital, algunos compañeros discutían sobre a cuál, pero eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto a Sapphire.

-Mirar el reloj no ayudará a que veas antes a tu novia.- Le escuchó decir a una aguda voz a su izquierda.

Era Celia.

Sapphire no respondió.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, pero sabes que tengo razón cuando te digo que esta vez cruzó la línea.- Hubo una breve pausa.- No tienes que responder, solo escucha; no es la primera vez que hace una escena de estas, ¿tienes idea de cuanto invierte esta escuela en servicios médicos?

-Mucho.- Afirmó la chica sentada a su lado. Primero quieren contradecir la palabra sagrada, a la naturaleza, y mírala ahora, tratando de acabar con el sistema.

-Son como pestes.- Comentó otra.

Sapphire alzó la mano.

-Profesora, ¿puedo ir al baño?

Las chicas solo la vieron tomar el pase de salida, pero al momento en que cruzó la puerta Sapphire sintió el peso del mundo resbalándose de sus hombros.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Sé que es menos que el anterior, pero estoy tratando de recuperarme con algunas de las piezas de esta historia. La verdad estuve a poco de borrarla y reescribirla o simplemente dejarla incompleta; sin embargo, fue después de hablar con algunos de ustedes que me animé a continuar, resulta que disfruto hacer esto mucho más de lo que recordaba, creo que es más que la mayoría de las situaciones que pongo aquí surgen mientras escribo, y por eso luego me cuesta tanto trabajo entrelazar la trama de la historia con estos pequeños pedacitos.

Pero fuera de eso, quiero disculparme por no actualizar tan seguido... y por algunas de las situaciones que pongo en la historia, la del dibujo en específico. No pretendo faltarle al respeto a nadie, y menos a ustedes que son lo que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, pero en lo personal no me agrada incluir la información del capítulo al inicio, siento que puede llegar a distraerlos un poco. Es por eso que les quiero pedir opiniones y sugerencias, si hay alguna idea que les gustaría ver dentro de la historia, algún consejo con la clasificación, o del capítulo en sí pueden mandarme un mensaje.

Y pues, creo que de ahora en adelante utilizaré la función de la misma cuenta para escribir y guardar aquí los capítulos en lugar de Word, por que Word engaña mentes y destruye expectativas :I

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**


End file.
